existencefandomcom-20200214-history
Zelda II
"She's kindly... empathic... fair... and quite beautiful. Just like her mother. However, she does have that temper... and quite a firm hand when ruling. I can tell she gets what she wants. Wonder where she gets that from..." -Kael's first impression of his future wife. Queen Zelda II, commonly refered to as "Zel" by those closest to her, was the daughter of both Queen Zelda I of Hyrule and BMD. She was born several years before the Dimensional Wars and was BMD's first child. As Princess of Hyrule, Zel enjoyed a luxurious and privileged life. Zel was very close to her father until he left Hyrule to pursue his own mysterious goals, leaving his family heartbroken and confused. The Princess often accompanied her mother on many diplomatic missions. Although her mother prefered that Zel stay out of the Dimensional affairs, Zel had taken an interest to it. She believed that the wars were brought upon by her father, and she wanted to do her best to contribute in redeeming him. After the Meld, she continued to stay at her mother's side on Koft. Zel was maturing, and beginning to develop her own views on the galaxy. She wanted Hyrule to side with Koftia during the First Koftian War, seeing it as the moon's choice to secede from Koft. Zel was also a supporter of opening relations with New Coruscant. Though she was outspoken and respected, her views were usually overlooked when it came to overall Koftian politics. When the Koftian Senate was disbanded by Zel's stepfather, Lyndon Pilot, Queen Zelda I decided to emigrate her district to New Coruscant. Zel became the new Hyrule District's Senator in the Coruscanti Senate. She served for many years, befriending many of the more established Senators. Eventually, she became romantically involved with Senator Kael'thas Sunstrider, who was also the crown Prince of Quel'thalas on Haven. They were married after the end of the Vullarian War. Thier first child, Alastor'an was born soon after. Currently, Zel is running for the Chancellorship of New Coruscant, hoping to replace Varian Wrynn. Biography To be added. Personailty and Traits As a young girl, Zel was a happy and fun-loving child. She spent most days around her father, who usually took her along when he galavanted around the kingdom. her favorite activities included riding her horses and occasionally fishing with her father at Lake Hylia. When her mother was not off in distant lands, she taught the Princess everything she knew about the different races and cultures she would one day deal with. Zel had many tutors, all influencing her growth in both ettiquite and education. Slowly, but surely, Zel was becoming the Princess that she was expected to be. When BMD left his family shortly before the First Dimensional War, Zel and her mother were devastated. Zel clung to the hope that BMD would return, and took every effort to remain at her mother's side, fearing being left alone in the world. When she was finally reunited with BMD, she and her mother bore witness to BMD's darker side. His attack on the Faraway leadership and its Dimensional Collective allies horrified the two Zeldas. After their retreat, Zel's mother promised aid to the Dimensional Collective and its allies. Zel remained steadfast in her hope that her father would return to her, but her faith had been shaken. This faith was drastically tested in the Second Dimensional War, when Hyrule was one of the first realms invaded by BMD and his legions. The burning of the Kokiri Forests, enslavement of the Gorons, and the poisoned Zoran waterways were just some of the atrocities the Hylians had to endure. When BMD was finally defeated, Zelda hoped that the DA was able to arrest BMD rather than execute, but instead, he had fled. After the Meld, Zel remained at her mother's side. She matured rapidly, taking an interest in politics. Though her mother's new husband, Lyndon Pilot, was named the Senator of the Hyrule district, many Hylians believed that the young Princess would be able to do a much better job at governing the District in her mother's stead. However, Zelda continued to govern the District while Pilot continued to believe that he was doing so. Zel became an outspoken critic of the Koftian attempts to reinstitue its authority over Koftia. Zel tried on many occasions to convince her mother to open relations with New Coruscant. These ventures were not revisited until Piot decided to disband the Koftian Senate and declare Koft a planetary monarchy. Zel and her mother emigrated to Coruscant, taking their entire district and anyone else that decided to follow with them. On Coruscant, she became the District's new Senator, spending most of her time away from Hyrule and in Centre City. Zel made many allies during her time in the Senate. Her popularity eventually caught the attention of Haven's Senator, Kael'thas Sunstrider. The two became close friends and eventually developed a romantic relationship. After the Vullarian War, Queen Zelda abdicated the throne, allowing Zel to become Queen of Hyrule. She later married Prince Kael'thas, becoming Queen of Quel'thalas as well. As Queen, Zel was a fair and just ruler, always seeking ways to better her peoples' lives. However, she exhibited a quick temper, one that usually was exploited by those who wished to undermine her. She struggled to control this all through her political career. Relationships Zelda I Zel was especially close to her mother after her father had left to pursue his personal vendetta. Her mother continued to mentor her daughter as many past royals had their children. Zelda was Zel's pillar of support during much of the Dimensional Wars. Through all the hardships and atrocities they had to endure, the two Zeldas were there for each other. It was no surprise that Zel became the splitting image of her mother. She followed very closely in her footsteps, but began to branch outward after the Meld. Zel began taking more outspoken roles in Koft's society. Unlike her mother, Zel did not focus solely on Hyrule. She made frequent visits to other districts, and was always encouraged by her mother. As she matured, Zelda advised her daughter on many roles, especially when the two migrated to Coruscant and Zel became the district's Senator. Zelda abdicated the throne shortly after the Vullarian War, but remained as Zel's confidant during her reign. Currently, Zel and her mother are preparing Zel's campaign for the Chancellorship of New Coruscant. Kael Kael and Zel met during her first session in the Coruscanti Senate. Prior to the Senate's assembly, Zel had been busy meeting with the more prominent Senators on Coruscant. Faraway Senator Dooku, Pokeland Senator Cynthia, and Senator Varian Wrynn of Azeroth were three of the more outspoken of Senators Zel had the opportunity to meet. At first, Kael had been more interested in learning about the Hylian people, for they were relatively similar to the elves of Haven. Gradually, Kael began to take a liking to the young Senator, but was hesitant because of their age difference. His early advances were rebuffed by Zel, who believed she was much too young to even think about a relationship. Eventually, she relented. Their relationship went on in secrecy for several years, Zelda was the only other person to know about it. They married shortly after Zel's coronation. Shortly after that, Zel gave birth to a son, whom they named Alastor'an. When they married and Zel was made Queen of Hyrule, Kael took over Senatorialship of both Haven and Hyrule. Currently, he is endorsing his wife's bid for Chancellorship of Coruscant. Half-Sisters Zel met her half-sister Nebula Terra after the Third Koftian Conflict when Hyrule district left Koft for Coruscant. Neb's mother, Nova, was arrested by Koftian authorities, prompting Zel's mother to take the young girl in. BMD had been missing during this time, so Neb had no one else to turn to. Zel tried her best to help Neb get through the ordeal. She had lost both parents and felt as if she was alone in the world. Zel regularly took her sister on trips around Coruscant while performing her Senatorial duties, and treated her as any older sibling would. The two stayed very close until Neb was accepted into the Imperial Knights. They spent longer periods of time apart, but would regularly converse with one another. Neb was one of Zel's three bridesmaids during her wedding with Kael. Saranthia and Penelope were a little more distant in terms of relationship with Zel. Zel spent plenty of time with the twins when they lived in Hyrule Castle while BMD and Bastila fought in the Vullarian War. Bastila took the twins with her to Koft when the Jedi left the Republic, and they were later transferred into BMD's custody on New Cretia. Zel would often see the two when she visited the Empire. Zel did not share the same interests as these two sisters, but they were still as close as siblings could be. After the Great Galactic War, Sara would often visit Zel in Hyrule. Sara was stationed at the Arcane University in Centre City, not far from Hyrule. Penny would also visit Hyrule whenever she was brought to Coruscant. As a Jedi, she often made trips to the Jedi Enclave on the planet. Giselle was a surprise sibling for Zel. She was conceived in secret by her father and his former wife, Aerith Gainsborough. During the Great Galactic War, Giselle was sent to Cretia in order to better protect her. Koft had been attacked by the Black Mirage, prompting Aerith to send Giselle to the most heavily defended planet in the galaxy. Zel and her son were also sent to Cretia as well, as Kael assumed the monarchal duties during her absence. During this time, Zel and Giselle had the opportunity to get to know one another. Although Giselle knew that she was related to Zel, she made no mention of it. Aerith and BMD were worried about the political implications since BMD was the Emperor of the Elders' Empire and Aerith was Prime Minister of Koft. Despite this, Giselle enjoyed her time with Zel. The two grew close, especially when BMD was fatally injured during the First Battle of Char. When he returned to Cretia, Giselle's distress revealed her parentage. This did little to change the relationship between the two. In fact, it did more to bring them closer. To this day, Giselle remains close to Zel. The two often visit one another when Aerith has business on Coruscant. BMD BMD and Zel were as close as a father and daughter could be. Zel was his first child, and he treasured every moment he had with her when she was young. The two were inseparable, always seen together and participating in activities Zel would long remember. Whether it was fishing in Lake Hylia, horseback riding in Lon Lon Ranch, or adventures in the Kokiri Forests, Zel loved every moment and every event. This is what made BMD's departure from Hyrule all the more difficult. BMD originally wanted to bring his daughter with him, but he could not bring himself to take her from her mother. Zel was devastated, feeling that her father had abandoned her. She was overjoyed when she heard that BMD had been found, hoping that her family would once again be reunited. This hope was shattered when BMD exhibited his darker side, attacking the Jedi delegation on Faraway and slaying the Supreme Chancellor. Throughout the war, Zel held onto the hope that BMD would see the error of his ways and repent. This belief was severely tested during the Second Dimensional War, where BMD's forces tore through Hyrule and left Hyrule city beseiged for months. When BMD was finally defeated, Zel lamented that he could not be saved. When he did return to aid the Elders and their allies in defeating Ramas, Zel was heartened, but remained skeptical. It was not until after the Second Koftian War that Zel was able to reunite and reconcile with her father. From then on, he became an important figure in her life once more. Though he was away performing his other duties, BMD made it a priority to always be at her firstborn's side when she needed him. One particular event was during Zel's coronation. BMD had been branded a traitor during the close of the Vullarian War. He and those loyal to him fled into the bombed out Vullarian territories, but when Zel sent out an invitation to BMD, he went out of his way to get to Coruscant in order to attend. Currently, BMD is advising Zel on her campaign for the Chancellorship of Coruscant. Physical Appearance Zel is almost exactly identical to her mother, Zelda. They share the same smooth, porcelain skin and long blond hair. Unlike her mother, Zel had her father's deep, piercing black eyes. This trait was shared among all of BMD's children. Zel was never formally trained in combat, for she was always bred to take her mother's place as monarch. Thusly, her wardrobe seldom contained weapons or armor of any kind. She usually wore the traditional dresses of a Hylian Princess. As she matured, her tastes began to expand. Her attire usually based itself upon her mother's wardrobe, but with slight variations, such as coloring and material. While her mother favored material straight from Hyrule, Zel was not above using shimmersilk and other cloths found in other Dimensions and Districts. As a Senator of Hyrule, she adopted the traditional blue and lavendor Senatorial robes of Coruscant. She accented this with her crown, reminding others that she was not only a Senator of Hyrule, but also its Princess. Powers and Abilities Zel was born to both a powerful Force User/Elder God and a Hylian Sage. Although she had the capacity to enter into both of these disciplines and learn their ways, she had always been brought up as the one who would one day be Queen. She never had a need to learn any combat disciplines, relying on her regal station and political saavy to solve situations. As Senator of Hyrule, she befriended one of BMD's most trusted allies, Senator Palpatine of the Sith District. Palpatine became Zel's mentor on the political field, showing her how the government ran on Coruscant. He shared with her certain secrets and helped Zel build a network of allies and informants throughout Coruscant and Koftia. Since BMD was absent during this time, Zel also had the opportunity to learn certain Force abilities. Palpatine taught her how to read the emotions in peoples' Force auras, even influencing them to a small extent at times. Though Zel refrained from ever using Force persuasion, she was adept at it. Her mentor expressed an interest in teaching Zel the ways of the Dark Side, even offering her a place within the Sith Order, but she declined. She felt that the Order had much too different ideals for her tastes, and worried what her mother might think. Although the Sith and Hyrule were on the same side then, once upon a time, they were mortal enemies.